User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Gold's Weekly Plot Twists - 8/23/14
Alright, for today I have another one that's obviously not true - but one that'd be a big mind-blower. Warning: Many Marvel spoilers below What if Tony Stark was part of Hydra? Hear me out. #During the Avengers, Tony Stark claimed he'd know "every dirty secret SHIELD tried to hide." So why didn't he find out about Hydra? Why didn't he see any information on a massive secret organization within a secret organization that basically consisted of half its members? Maybe he did find it - but he chose to ignore it because he HIMSELF was involved with it? #He's a big, wealthy weapons-maker. Who better to recruit for Hydra? #Why didn't Hydra do anything when Nick Fury helped find a cure for Tony? Why didn't they stop him? Maybe because they wanted Tony alive because he was working WITH them. #Maybe Tony's job as part of Hydra was to create the Iron Legion? This would imply he was recruited some time after he created the first Iron Man suit, when Hydra saw its creation as an opportunity for more weapons? #What if Tony was so eager to destroy his suits in the end of IM3 because he KNEW Hydra's threat was coming and he had decided he didn't want to be a part of it? Perhaps he had a change of heart, realized he was in with the wrong people and destroyed the weapons that they'd be using. This even ties into the fact that we know his suits will return in Age of Ultron, likely because he heard that Hydra had been defeated and felt safe and justified to use them? Maybe this was why Hydra targeted the Stark tower - because he LEFT them? #You could even go as far as to say that maybe Hydra saw Tony's betrayal beforehand and implemented a protocol in his system that would turn on Stark and begin wiping out the Avengers - sounds a lot like Ultron, doesn't it? Maybe Ultron CAME from what Hydra put into his systems (it seems like it'd take some kind of third party planting something like that for it to even work.... Tony is very smart, I doubt he'd be oblivious enough to let that happen on his own.)? #"Why didn't that system help Hydra when they revealed themselves in Cap 2?" you might ask? Well, think about it. Tony Stark destroyed all of his suits in IM3. What good would his devices do for Hydra if his weapons were gone? #"So, if Ultron came from Hydra, why does it wait until AOU to show itself?" - because, Stark obviously brings back his suits in AOU, does he not? Therefore, once that happens - the protocol does its job and takes over his weapons, turning them on him and anyone else it deems fit. We've seem some minor remaining groups of Hydra.... surely they'd know how to activate this protocol. These are all just theories - food for thought. Nothing official or real about it, I just wanted to ask "what if?" :P Category:Blog posts